Air Altar
http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/d/d0/Air_Rune_Altar.pngThe air altar.http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/a/a6/Outside_the_airaltar.PNGOutside the air altar.http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/9/9b/Top_of_air_altar.pngA view from the edge of the plateau. The Air altar may be found west of Varrock, east of the River Lum, and close to the bridge near Gunnarsgrunn. It is used to craft Air runes from rune or Pure essence, providing 5 Runecraftingexperience per essence used. To enter the altar, you must either use an Air talismanon the mysterious ruins or click on them while wearing an Air tiara or an Air talisman staff. The quickest way to get to the altar is by breaking an Air altar teleport. The maximum likely limit for crafting air runes in one air altar visit is 636. This would be achieved by having 99 Runecrafting (giving a 10x bonus) and carrying 61 runes to craft (24 in the normal inventory. 30 in the 4 sizes of Runecrafting pouch and 7 with any abyssal summoning creature) whilst wearing an explorer's ring (Which generally has a 1 in 10 chance of creating an extra rune per essence - of course as 1 in 10 chances can happen more than 1 in 10 times in a row the theoretical maximum limit is 693 but this is highly unlikely). The maximum possible experience per visit would be 630 achievable by wearing Air runecrafting gloves whilst carrying all pouches and with an abyssal summoning creature. http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/2/22/Air_Altar_Map.PNGThe location of the air altar.It is possible to make Mist runes, Dust runes and Smoke runes while at this altar, but at a lower success rate, so some runes may be lost. To make these requires one set of elemental runes, a stack of Pure essence and 2 talismans. Performing this action uses up a talisman. If you equip a Binding necklace your success rate when binding runes like these will increase to 100%, giving you the ability to make as many bound runes as you have Rune essence and whatever elemental runes you have with you. It has a total of 15 uses before it is broken. You use a charge for each time you use the craft option, not per entrance to a Runecrafting temple. So if you use 20 essence to make steam runes, and then empty your rune pouch to make another group, you will use 2 charges of your necklace. You may also use the air altar to create a air tiara, simply have an air talisman and a normal tiara in your inventory, and then use it on the altar. The "Temple of Air" (the name given to the actual Runecrafting area) is situated on top of a high mountain. There are several Rabbits near the base of the mountain. To leave, simply walk through the portal back to Varrock. The song "Serene" is unlocked here. Triviahttp://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Air_altar&action=edit&section=1Edit *Using the Orb of Oculus, it is possible to see the Mind altar to the west and the Rune Essence mine to the east. This has proven that the three locations are near each other on the map. *In the past, if you tried to use a Sextant at the air altar, a message would appear saying: You are in level 56 wilderness. This suggests that the location of the Air altar on the map is adjacent to the wilderness, in the same way that the Air and Mind altars are near each other. *Before 17 September 2009, the Air altar was situated south and a little west of the southern gate of Falador. *If you wear a Lumbridge Explorer's Ring (of any level) while crafting, you have chances to craft extra air runes. *Another rabbit has been added at the Air Altar, it is located North in the trees. It is Level 2 and there is no current way to attack it.